Swan-Mills Surprises
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. They're both very happy but Regina puts on more weight than she should. They go and see Whale and says Regina and Emma are having twins. They're both happy and Emma gets Regina what ever she wants. Regina goes into labour and they have 1 boy and 1 girl and call them Nathan and Lily - Regina fan


_Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. They're both very happy but Regina puts on more weight than she should. They go and see Whale and says Regina and Emma are having twins. They're both happy and Emma gets Regina what ever she wants. Regina goes into labour and they have 1 boy and 1 girl and call them Nathan and Lily - Regina fan_

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. This SQ and SWM family fluff. Hope you enjoy :) _

Regina's smile grows wider as she watches that plus sign appear on her test. She and Emma have been trying for months now and finally she's pregnant with their baby. Regina settles her hand on her currently flat stomach.

"Hey baby," she whispers reverently still marvelling at the fact that this is possible. When they started talking about expanding their family they thought they'd have to go through adoption or donors, that was until someone surprised them with the news that as true loves they could create a baby together.

After that first wonderful surprise they began trying thinking it would take months and months to perfect the art of making a baby. Then two weeks ago they fell into bed in a rush of passion and desire and Regina just knew. She felt her love for Emma and Emma's for her and a rush of magic and she knew.

She just had to wait to find out.

Now she knows and inside of her is their baby, their magical miracle borne of love and Regina couldn't be happier. A sibling for Henry and another baby for them all to love and cherish. She smiles down at her tummy before whispering, "I'm your Mommy." Saying those words hits it home that this is real and she lets a few happy tears roll down her cheeks.

"You have a big brother Henry already," she adds, "And two grandparents who though annoying are endearing I suppose. Now I'm your Mommy but you also have a Mama too and she is going to be over the moon to find out you're here waiting to be born…..now we just have to figure out a way to surprise her."

* * *

><p>Emma frowns in confusion as she enters Regina's office only to find it empty. <em>That's weird<em> she thinks given her wife called her to invite her for lunch. She walks over to Regina's desk to see bakery box with a note atop it. She smiles seeing her wife's smooth cursive bearing her name before picking up the card. She opens it to see just one word – _Surprise!_

"Huh?" Emma wonders aloud looking around the office wondering what on earth is going on. She eyes the box warily before slowly lifting it up. Emma pulls the lid off before throwing her hand over her mouth as she gasps at the contents.

Joyful tears fill her eyes as she lets out an elated sob and pulls out the little white onesie embroidered with the words _I Love My Mommies_.

"Regina get out here!" she calls out wanting to hug, kiss and just be with her wife. She never thought they would get here, they spent so long searching for family and home in all the wrong places without ever realising it was right under their nose. It took a blind date set up by their son and Ruby for them to get their act together and boy is Emma thrilled they did. In Regina she found everything she ever wanted and as she holds her surprise reverently in her arms she knows it's only going to get better.

"Surprise?" Regina questions as she comes out with a small, slightly nervous smile awaiting Emma's reaction. Emma grins at her running the few steps across the room to engulf Regina in a hug. She kisses her soundly but sweetly, "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," Regina replies.

"A little you," Emma practically squeals in excitement.

Regina chuckles, "And a little you too dear."

* * *

><p>Regina frowns as she turns to look at herself in the mirror. She runs her hands over her stomach and huffs as she tries to pull her shirt over her bump. She's only four months pregnant and yet she looks big, bigger than she should anyway. Regina tilts her head from side to side wondering if perhaps it's just her before sighing and calling for Emma.<p>

Her wife pops out of the bathroom and walks over to the still shirtless brunette, "You realise we have to leave for the scan in ten minutes?"

"I know," Regina huffs, "But I can't get my shirt on. I'm too big."

"No you're pregnant."

"But I still shouldn't be this big," Regina insists, "I mean, look at me!"

"Yeah you look pregnant," Emma says though as she looks at her wife's gradually changing body she sucks her lip in pensively noticing that Regina is indeed a bit bigger than she was when she had Henry. Emma knows all pregnancies are different. She places a hand on the bump before shrugging, "I don't know, I suppose you're bigger than most people I've seen at four months but maybe they'll see why in the scan."

Regina frowns, "Do you think something's wrong?"

Emma gives her a comforting reassuring look, "Don't jump the gun, let's just see what the scan says." She places a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead and feels her wife relax, "Okay, just see the scan."

"And put a top on otherwise I'm not the only one you'll be giving a surprise to."

Regina chuckles before tossing on a sweater, "Let's go see our baby."

They hold hands as Regina lays on the table. They've asked about the weight gain and Whale said what Emma did, let's see what the scan shows. Judging from the look on his face he suspects something but didn't give them any idea as to what.

Emma and Regina share an excited though slightly nervous look as he waves the sonogram wand over her belly. Their faces both light up as the sound of a heartbeat fills the room, followed by another.

"What was that?" Emma asks.

"That," Whale says with a smile, "Is why you're a little bigger Regina. You're having twins."

"We're what?" Regina asks stunned as tears creep into her eyes.

"Twins," Whale repeats moving the wand so that the picture on the screen shows their two babies, "There's baby number one over here and baby number two on this side."

"Twins," Regina says lovingly with a grin as she turns to look at Emma who cannot take her eyes off their babies until Regina looks at her. Emma and her both chuckle with joy, "Two babies!"

"Two babies!" Regina cheers back sitting up to hug Emma tightly as they continue to stare at a truly wonderful surprise. Being pregnant was one, but twins is even better and they can't wait. "I love them already," Emma says softly.

"Me too," Regina replies, "I can't believe we did it Emma. We made two little babies out of love. I just, I love you so much and I love our family and I'm so happy we're here."

Emma smiles widely, "I love you too and I know when I'm with you that everything's going to be okay, that we're going to be happy and that our family will be one filled with love and hope and joy and that there's no-one I'd rather do this with than you."

"Good because your _babies_ would like chocolate chip ice-cream with Ritz crackers."

* * *

><p>"You're having twins?" Henry exclaims excitedly as his mothers break the news, "That's brilliant. I can have a brother and a sister."<p>

"Well we don't' what they'll be Henry," Regina tries to explain before Snow places a hand on her belly and proclaims, "Oh I hope they're both little girls. Ooh I could put them in matching little princess dresses, they'd look so adorable!"

Charming chuckles, "Rein in it Snow, besides they're Regina and Emma's babies, I think we all know they'll be adorable. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Dad," Emma says, "I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Of course we are," Henry replies, "It's awesome news."

"Yes it is," Regina agrees, "Double the cuteness."

"And the chaos," Emma adds."

"Double the fun though," Regina answers, "And more to add the weird tangly family web we're building."

"Web?" Henry questions, "I tried to explain this at school once and it took me the whole hour."

"Next time ask for two," Emma advises before raising her milkshake, "To the Swan-Mills twins!"

"To the Swan-Mills twins!" everyone cheers.

* * *

><p>"Emmaaaaa!" Regina calls out from where she lounges on the bed.<p>

"Yes?" Emma asks popping her head around the door knowing Regina is about to send her out on a food or DVD run. The brunette is eight months pregnant and decided to start her maternity leave early. For the past four months Emma has been sent on all sorts of strange errands from cherries and bacon to a new Disney DVD to watch/cry at.

Sometimes they irritate her, mainly if she's prodded awake at three in the morning because Regina cannot sleep due to a desire for Custard cream biscuits, but most of the time she's more than happy to get Regina whatever she needs. To be honest it makes her feel more of a part of this whole thing and knowing that she can help, even a little, always makes her feel loved and secure.

"What do you need buttercup?"

"I said no buttercup," Regina points out.

"Well you wouldn't let me call you honey," Emma replies.

"Because I'm not something you spread on toast, nor am I flower," Regina replies.

"What would you prefer, your royal Grumpiness?"

"I would prefer, Regina her royal highness of being a thousand months pregnant," Regina answers, her voice filled with sass.

Emma laughs, "It's a bit long-winded."

Regina sighs, "Well then just use my name."

"Sure Gi."

"Remind me to think of names that can't be shortened for these babies."

"Did you consider-"

"It's a no to Thor, tell Henry that we are not naming the baby after an Avenger, now I called you in here for an urgent emergency!"

"What?" Emma asks.

"Can you get my pillow?" Regina asks pointing to the pillow on the floor in the far corner of the room.

"Really?"

"I threw it at the TV and now I can't reach it," Regina huffs jutting out her lower lip in a pout Emma can't resist. She chuckles handing Regina the pillow, "Anything else?"

"Snuggles?" Regina asks and Emma grins clambering onto the bed and cuddling into her wife, "I can't wait to meet these two."

"Me neither," Regina replies, "I swear they're doing backflips in there."

Emma chuckles, "Maybe they're as excited as we are."

* * *

><p>Regina smiles down at the little bundle in her arms and the one in Emma's. It was an exhausting labour but so worth it when she heard the cries of their daughter echoing through the room. Two minutes later came their little baby boy.<p>

Henry comes rushing in as soon as he can armed with flowers and two teddy bears, one blue and one pink. He bounces eagerly at the foot of the bed as he sees them each staring adoringly at the babies in their arms. He walks over to them staring down at the babies, "Wow they're so little."

"They will be at first," Emma says softly, "You were as small as this once."

Henry shakes his head, "No way."

"You were my little prince," Regina replies with a smile as she reaches one hand up to tickle his chin. He chuckles in spite of himself before moving away, "So can I meet my brother and sister now?"

Emma nods, "This is Nathan David Swan-Mills."

"And this," Regina adds, "is Lily Maria Swan-Mills."

Henry nods reaching out to hold the hand of his little sister who curls her small fingers around his thumb. They all grin as they sit together on the bed looking down at their most wonderful Swan-Mills surprises yet.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
